


you get one shot (i hope your aim is steady) - gift

by KyrieFortune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: i was planning to make something much cooler but man am i bad at math, please don't open this it's kind of, terrible
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: l'illustrazione per "you get one shot (i hope your aim is stead)" di sidhedcv https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039513





	you get one shot (i hope your aim is steady) - gift

rega un me toccate volevo fare una cosa strafiga ma NON SO DISEGNARE

"e non potevi fare una playlist come tutti"

eh, non potevo, con canzoni che tutti potevano apprezzare invece della ROBA che ascolto io, mannaggia a me

giuro che la mia idea originale del fumetto LA REALIZZERò

 

Se non si vede potete vederlo qui <https://imgur.com/a/mULjqCy>


End file.
